In recent years, it has become common to incorporate a camera module into various electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook personal computers. It is possible to increase the value of electronic devices by embedding a camera module into the electronic devices for adding an image-capturing function to the electronic devices.
In such camera modules, there are various development objectives such as improvement in performance, reduction in size, and reduction in costs.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses a technique to miniaturize a lens unit included in a camera module. In Patent document 1, a groove for holding an adhesive that is used to bond a lens to a lens barrel is formed by coupling recessed portions formed in both of the lens and the lens barrel to each other. By doing so, it eliminates the need to provide another component called “lens supporter” that has been indispensable in the past, thus miniaturizing the lens unit.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-333999